the_new_adventures_of_spongebob_spyro_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black and Albino
Remember when Mang and Twilight got into alot of trouble after an incident with a change of personally and memories spell, a way to create a very effectent way to make reforming happen faster to prevent a powerful but tragic villain remain a recuring problem like in the past and it lead to a terrible result with Pinkie and Shen getting different personas? Well guss what? Kafar's got the same idea but this time, he intends to change both Shen and Cynder's personas in hopes to destroy all things good for our heroes, and oh boy, is that gonna go wild. With his scheme a success so far, Shen and Cynder now have diffrent personas and it has become even worse then the one with Pinkie Pie. Shen can now become A stronger, shadow verson of himself refering himself as Darkside Shen, while Cynder is basicly what happened to Pinkie, thinking herself as an exiled princess of Gongmen who believes was wronged by just, claming to be named Lady Cyn. Darkside Shen began to kidnap the the dragon guardians to steal their elemental powers to free Malefor, while Cyn basicly did what Shen did back then, congure Gongmen City and threaten to congure China with a new canon like weapon, and unlike Shen and Pinkie, this time with a much more dangerious and comident army of none other then Gaul and his apes (since Malefor's betral to Mirage in the canon series didn't happen in this uncanon series) under orders of Darkside Shen to give Cyn an army to spread the rule of Malefor and the darkspawn who both plan to release. Just when you thought the lougers are now spit out of luck and are about to lose everything they had worked really hard to keep Malefor and his darkspawn friends in the very place they had been kept since the beginning of time, Spyro, Sparx, Riku, Po and the kung fu gang set out on a extreamly dangerous mission to stop Darkside Shen and Lady Cyn's approching conquest of the UU before they accomplish their goal of freeing Malefor while the other lougers go after Kafar and get him to undo the damage he did by force since Twilight and Mang are not allowed to use the Persona Spell again after what happened last time. However, Twilight and Mang are secretly following Spyro's group to attempt to do the spell that caused them and the rest uu more trouble then it's worth of reforming on Cyn and Darkside Shen once they're defeated without Tyro, Aqua, Terra, Ven and Celestia knowing cause they know Kafar will not listen to reason and the other louger's mission is pointless with this knowledge. How will this end? Will Twilight and Mang get into even trouble from Tyro, his friends and Celestia when they find out they disobied them? And more importantly will Kafar still get his comuppence for refusing to undo the mess he did for our heroes? Category:Tman92379 Category:Chronicles Movisodes